Daddy's Home
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Punk comes home to his family after being on the road for so long.


**Daddy's Home**

**Characters:**

**CM Punk, Beth Phoenix, and their 5 year old daughter Riley Elizabeth Brooks.**

It was a regular Wednesday evening like any regular day for The Glamazon who was home with her and Phil's daughter Riley. She and Riley were expecting Phil home any time now while they were baking cookies in the kitchen.

Both girl's loved spending time together and do the mother and daughter bonding. This was especially their favorite bonding moment with the five year old who loved helping her mommy bake. She was almost becoming so independent for a five year old who wanted to help around in the kitchen as much as possible.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"Riley asked her mommy missing her daddy.

"Soon honey. I promise."The former diva told her baby girl as she was rolling the dough on the table. After she and Phil got married and having Riley, Beth decided to be a stay at home mom and raise their daughter in a normal environment.

Riley was the light of her life. She definitely looked like a carbon copy of her with the beautiful curly strawberry blonde hair but she had her father's hazel eyes.

A few minutes later a car pulled up at Punk's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride Cabana."The straightedge superstar thanked his bestfriend for the lift after getting off his flight getting picked up by his buddy.

"No problem man. Have a good evening and tell Beth and Munchkin I said hello."The brunette man told his best bud.

"Will do and have a good night yourself."The taller man spoke as he got his things out of the trunk and closed his side of the door before Cabana rolled out of the driveway.

Phil walked to the door slipping in the key glad to be home after a series of shows and it was really tiring but it was all worth it just to be able to spend time with his girl's.

A few minutes later Riley heard the front door jingle open and got excited hoping that was her daddy.

Beth couldn't help but giggle seeing the excitement in her daughter's eyes. Riley was definitely her father's daughter. She too missed Punk when he was on the road and couldn't wait to see him as well.

"Hey I'm home!"The straightedge superstar exclaimed putting his bags down by the door when he heard the little pitter patter of little feet running towards him. A big smiled formed of his face as his and Beth's little daughter Riley came racing up to him.

"Daddy, you're home!"The five year old said so happily hugging him while he scooped her up into his arms.

"Of course I'm home angel. I missed you."He whispered into her hair then gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy and I missed you too."She said looking into his hazel eyes as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Speaking of mommy, where is she?"He asked the little one.

"Mommy and I are making cookies in the kitchen."Riley told with a proud smile on her face loving to help her mommy.

"No wonder it smells so good when I came in here."He chuckled looking at his sweet baby girl.

"Come on...let's go to mommy."He smiled as he took Riley with him.

Once entering the kitchen, Punk smiled when he seen his beautiful wife Beth putting the batches of dough to make the cookies in the oven.

"Mommy,daddy's home!"Riley rejoiced telling her mom as she was let down by Phil to walk over to her.

"Hey baby. Welcome home."Beth greeted her husband walking over to give him a soft kiss.

"I missed you so much."The dark haired man told his wife after breaking their sweet kiss.

"I missed you too Punkers."Beth smiled glad to have her husband home.

"Ri here tells me that you and her are making cookies."He pointed out to his wife.

"Yup, they're chocolate chip and I know they're your's and Riley's favorites."She knew what kind of cookies the two liked. They were so alike when it came to junk food.

"Mmmm...my favorite."He chuckled loving the smell of the cookies coming out from the oven.

"You two could eat those after we have dinner. Those are for dessert tonight."She told the two they would eat first before any junk food could be eaten.

"Awwwww man."The five year old playfully pouted wanting cookies but she would wait till after dinner.

They would be having spaghetti,garlic bread, and salad on the side for dinner that night.

"So how was the show and how is everyone?"She asked as they sat at the table while she was cleaning up a bit of the area where her and Riley made a little bit of a mess with the flour batter and other baking things were left on the table.

"Pretty good as usual. They miss you and the baby. Colt also says hey since he was the one that gave me a ride."He explained how everyone felt missing his wife and their daughter Riley.

"Does Nattie miss me and Riley yet?"She asked giggling wanting to know if her "Sister" missed her as well glad to hear everyone missed her on the shows.

"Yup your "sister" misses you and Ri like crazy and she would ask about you two. She says you should call her when you get some free time."He knew how much Nattie missed Beth after the baby came into their lives and things got more busy since after her and Phil got married.

"I'll try to find some time this week to give her and Ty a call."She remembered to make a mental note to do so.

"So nothing really too exciting going on in the world of wrestling as of late babe?"She asked him.

"Nope not really but the most exciting thing is that I'm home with you and Ri."He had to be honest how much he missed them when he was on the road.

"You are so sweet baby."The pretty former diva was touched at how much he missed her and the baby. She was a lucky woman to be married to such a sweet guy like him and have his child.

"Mommy...can I go play in my room for a while before dinner is ready?"Riley asked her mom after she was done cleaning up her things after she and her mom baked.

"Sure you may baby and wash up soon because dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."The Glamazon nodded as Riley giggled giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before running off to her room to play.

"I can't believe how much that little munchkin is growing up."Phil said watching their daughter running to her room.

"Me either. She's growing up like a weed that's for sure."Beth was amazed how much of their daughter grew up and she looked more like her everyday.

20 minutes later dinner was ready as Riley,Phil,and Beth ate,talked,and laughed like a regular happy family.

After dinner, they were allowed to have cookies for their dessert.

"Mmmm...Ri,you and mommy did such a great job on these."The straightedge man said to his daughter proudly eating his cookie.

"Thank you daddy. I'm glad you like them. I loved helping mommy and she said I'm her little helper right mommy?"The five year old looked up at her mother with her cute toothy smile.

"You got that right princess."Beth agreed with her baby girl kissing her cheek.

When they finished eating their snack, it was soon time for Riley's bedtime.

"Honey, it's time to go to bed. Get your undies,pj's, toothbrush,and toothpaste ready and I'll be there to help you give you a bath and brush your teeth."Beth let her daughter know as she was watching cartoons with Phil in the livingroom.

"Okay mommy."Obeying her mom like a good little girl as she kissed her daddy's cheek before getting off his lap to go upstairs to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later Beth came upstairs to help give her daughter a bath then changed her into her Snoopy pj's and helped her to brush her teeth.

Phil too was soon getting ready to go to bed since he was getting tired. He yawned sleepily turning off the tv. He made sure the door was locked and had the security alarm on and all windows closed.

He made his way to his and Beth's room grabbing his stuff to take a shower and brush his teeth.

"Okay little angel, now that you've been given a bath and brushed your teeth, it's time to go to sleep."The former pretty diva smiled at her daughter tucking her into bed. 

"Mommy, can I have Snoopy?"The five year old girl asked about her stuffed puppy toy that her Aunty Natalya gave to her on her second birthday.

"Sure sweetheart."The former women's champion said to her daughter getting her toy for her which was by her dollhouse.

"Hey sweets, I just wanted to say good night & sweet dreams."Phil said leaning by the door watching his wife and daughter interact with each other after he had finished showering and got changed into a wife beater and red boxers and walked over to his little girl.

"Good night daddy. I love you."Riley told him softly as she kissed his cheek and embraced him.

"I love you too little lady. Goodnight."He whispered to her before giving her soft forehead a kiss.

"Good night mommy. I love you."The five year old said to Beth with a little smile on her face.

"Good night my little angel and sweet dreams. I love you."The blonde leaned over to give her and Phil's daughter a kiss on the forehead and ran her fingers gently through her daughter's strawberry blonde hair.

Phil switched on her nightlight as he and Beth smiled at their angelic daughter. The small glow of her nightlight made her look like a little angel.

Beth opened the door half way just incase Riley would need them in the middle of the night.

The couple walked back in their room as Beth was getting ready for bed.

"I'm gonna be right back. You stay right where you are handsome."She cooed to her husband who sat on the bed to wait on her.

"Will do babe."He playfully saluted her before turning on the tv putting the volume on soft not to wake their daughter who was two doors down from their room.

After Beth got done, she got dressed in her pajamas.

She smiled at her husband as he turned off the tv and patted the bed next to him for her to sit beside him.

"I'm so happy you're home."She said as she caressed his cheek softly while looking into his beautiful hazel eyes she fell in love with all over again like she did when they first got together.

"I am too glad I'm here and you're here with me. I missed you so much."Punk whispered softly to her before leaning in to kiss her.

"Show me how much you missed me."She giggled against his lips.

"Well...well...well...someone is mighty fiesty tonight."He chuckled seductively while cupping her chin into his soft hands leaning in to kiss her again.

"Are you sure you want me to show you?"He asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mmmhmmm."She mumbled into his lips.

"Then you're wish is my command."He said winking down at her as he playfully put her on the middle of the bed and he was on top.

The two made slow and passionate love until they were both exhausted falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
